<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Depois do Casamento by Aline_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822587">Depois do Casamento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black'>Aline_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Os primeiros momentos e a primeira noite do casal após um casamento imposto e realizado sob tensas circunstâncias.</p>
<p>(Snamione)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Depois do Casamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas da história:</p>
<p>O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.<br/>One-shot de Severus e Hermione.<br/>Sequência da oneshot "Nunca Será Um Sacrifício"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Depois do casamento</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haviam aparatado em frente a uma imponente construção, que carregava um leve ar sombrio, porém não deixando de ser bonita.</p>
<p>Severus ainda segurava a mão de Hermione enquanto caminhava em direção aos portões de sua residência.</p>
<p>Quando chegou em frente à casa, Snape soltou a mão da esposa e com um leve toque de varinha, destrancou a porta. Logo depois abriu-a vagarosamente, revelando uma bela e ampla sala de estar decorada em toneladas de branco e verde, impecavelmente organizada.</p>
<p>O interior da construção carregava um ar bem diferente do exterior, constatou Hermione logo no primeiro olhar. Snape então a convidou para entrar e conhecer o restante da casa.</p>
<p>Primeiro Severus mostrado para Hermione os principais cômodos do andar térreo, depois, ao subirem a larga escada de granito escuro, mostrado os quartos de hóspedes. Por último, Severus revelou o seu quarto, que era em grande parte decorado em preto, com alguns pequenos detalhes em branco e verde.</p>
<p>Hermione correu seus olhos pelo aposento, havia uma cama de casal no centro do quarto, uma estante com alguns livros e uma escrivaninha do lado esquerdo, um guarda-roupas do lado direito e também uma porta, que provavelmente era do banheiro, supôs a bruxa .</p>
<p>Havia pouca iluminação, apenas alguns candelabros espalhados pelo cômodo, porém isso fez com que o ambiente parecesse mais “aconchegante” aos olhos de Hermione.</p>
<p>- Você pode dormir aqui, - disse Snape - eu dormirei em algum dos quartos de hóspedes, ou você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Você decide.</p>
<p>Severus estava visivelmente constrangido, sem saber como agir perante sua esposa.</p>
<p>- Prefere dormir em quartos separados, Severus? - Perguntou Hermione. - Somos casados agora, não vejo problema em dividir o mesmo quarto.</p>
<p>Ela estava constrangida também e um pouco envergonhada, mas não deixaria Severus se afastar. Faria de tudo para particulares-lo perto.</p>
<p>Uma expressão de surpresa passou pelo rosto de Snape, pois ele não imaginava que Hermione estava disposta a dividir o quarto com ele.</p>
<p>“Mas e quanto a cama?” questionou-se Severus. Porém, ele não verbalizou sua pergunta, queria ir com calma, não queria exagerar, ele queria conviver bem com Hermione, não queria assustá-la. Iria aproximar-se dela com calma.</p>
<p>Severus então retomou sua expressão séria e disse:</p>
<p>- Não vejo problema algum dormirmos no mesmo quarto, mas eu vou dormir onde? Não chão?</p>
<p>Hermione sorriu diante da aparente dúvida do marido.</p>
<p>- Severus, este quarto é seu, jamais permitiria que você dormisse no chão. Podemos dividir uma mesma cama, não há nada de errado nisso. Já que somos oficialmente um casal. - Hermione disse calmamente.</p>
<p>Snape então concordou, não havia nada de errado, ela tinha razão. A única coisa que o perturbava era o desejo de beijar novamente aquela mulher. Tê-la tão perto e não poder tocá-la era torturante demais. Mas ele tinha que se conter, por ela.</p>
<p>- Irei tomar um banho, - disse ele arrumando uma desculpa para se afastar - sinta-se à vontade enquanto espera. Agora esta casa também é sua.</p>
<p>Severus pegou algumas coisas e se dirigiu à aquela porta, que agora Hermione tinha certeza de que era o banheiro, ele entrou e fez uma porta logo em seguida.</p>
<p>A bruxa, se deixando levar pela curiosidade, aproveitou para dar uma olhada na estante de livros que havia no quarto. Supôs que aqueles livros eram os mais preciosos para Severus, já que ele possuía uma biblioteca em outro cômodo, como havia antes a ela quando levou-a para conhecer a casa.</p>
<p>Hermione passou as mãos delicadamente sobre a lombada de alguns livros, adorava sentir a textura deles.</p>
<p>Ainda estava distraída com os livros quando um perfume maravilhoso invadiu suas narinas, ela inspirou novamente, gozou um odor amadeirado e um misto de especiarias, talvez, era difícil dizer com exatidão. Mas tinha certeza de que aquele perfume era o mesmo que gozo quando precisou preparar uma famosa poção do amor em uma das aulas de poções do professor Slughorn.</p>
<p>- Meus livros mais preciosos, - disse uma voz grave às suas costas —mas não pelo material de valor.</p>
<p>A bruxa virou devagar para encarar seu marido, ele usava uma camiseta preta e calça de moletom cinza. Hermione logo elege que Severus desejada tão mais jovem vestido forma.</p>
<p>Snape estava bem próximo a ela, apenas um passo os separava. Hermione questionou-se como não o pessoal se aproximar, perguntou-se se os livros foram capazes de prender tanto a sua atenção que sequer notou o tempo passar e nem a aproximação de Severus.</p>
<p>Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, apenas admirando seu marido, vendo-o, talvez, de uma maneira que ninguém jamais o tenha visto.</p>
<p>- Gostaria de tomar um banho também? - Perguntou Severus. - Creio que se sentirá mais descansada, afinal hoje foi dia cheio.</p>
<p>Hermione analisou a expressão de Severus por alguns segundos, ele parecia triste e culpado, concluiu a bruxa. Ela não queria vê-lo assim nunca mais, precisava fazê-lo entender que não se casou por imposição. Aproveitar o momento do banho para pensar em algo para mostrar-lhe que estava feliz com aquele casamento.</p>
<p>- Claro, é uma ótima ideia. - Disse ela.</p>
<p>Snape levou-a até o aposento e mostrado-lhe onde ficavam como toalhas, sabonetes e tudo o mais que ela fosse precisar.</p>
<p>Hermione agradeceu a ajuda de Severus, porém ela lembrou-se que não havia trazido nada consigo, já que eles aparataram direto do Ministério para a casa de Snape.</p>
<p>- Severus, eu não tenho nenhuma roupa comigo, só trouxe minha varinha. - Explicou Hermione.</p>
<p>Snape foi até seu guarda-roupas, pegou um camiseta e uma calça de moletom, então entregou como peças à Hermione.</p>
<p>- Espero que sejam úteis. - Falou Severus.</p>
<p>- Tenho certeza que será, obrigada. - Disse a bruxa.</p>
<p>Hermione pegou como coisas das mãos de Severo e encaminhou-se para o banheiro.</p>
<p>Tomou seu banho e lavou sua roupa íntima, secou-se com um toque de varinha. No momento de vestir-se, colocar apenas sua calcinha, deixando o sutiã de lado.</p>
<p>Depois colocou a camiseta que Severus lhe emprestou, ficou enorme, mas era bem confortável. Já a calça, não lhe serviu, visto que também havia ficado grande demais.</p>
<p>Hermione olhou para a calça por alguns instantes, poderia diminuir a peça com um feitiço, ou simplesmente não reconhecer-la. Ela ficou em dúvida sobre o que fazer, no entanto, deve tomar uma decisão logo, essa decisão poderia mudar completamente como seria em relação a Severus daqui para frente.</p>
<p>Hermione saiu do banheiro cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde vestindo apenas a camiseta de Severus, estava muito corada e receosa, mas queria que seu marido olhasse para ela e enxergasse a mulher que casou-se com ele.</p>
<p>Aproximou-se da cama, onde Severus estava sentado, lendo um livro. Ele virou o rosto na direção dela e por alguns momentos ficou imóvel, apenas fitando um jovem mulher, que havia ficado extremamente sexy usando apenas sua camiseta.</p>
<p>- Desculpe atrapalhar sua leitura, - disse a bruxa com um leve sorriso nos lábios - eu só queria agradecer por me emprestar sua camiseta, com este enorme brasão da Sonserina.</p>
<p>Snape sacudiu a cabeça e então prestou atenção na camiseta que Hermione usava, era verde e tinha um grande brasão da Sonserina estampado na frente. Ele deixou um sorriso brincar nos seus lábios por alguns momentos, havia dado a ela propositalmente aquele camiseta, só não imaginou que ela ficaria tão sexy em Hermione.</p>
<p>- Posso dizer seguramente, Sra. Snape, que fica muito bem de verde. - As palavras escaparam dos lábios de Severus antes que ele pudesse segurá-las.</p>
<p>Hermione sorriu, um belo e enorme sorriso, que certamente se desviará mais ao fato de Severus tê-la chamado de Sra. Snape, faça que pelo comentário bem-humorado e levemente malicioso dele.</p>
<p>Vê-la sorriso fezes o coração de Severus bater mais rápido, como ele desejava poder vê-la sorrir assim mais vezes por sua causa.</p>
<p>Hermione caminhou mais alguns passou e sentou-se na cama, próxima a Severus, próxima o suficiente para sentir novamente seu perfume maravilhoso.</p>
<p>Snape colocou o livro de lado e voltou novamente seu olhar para aquela mulher de belos e fartos cabelos castanhos. Ele queria tocá-la e beijá-la desesperadamente, mas não queria ser rejeitado por ela, seria humilhante demais. Então permaneceu apenas sentado, com as mãos colocadas sobre seu colo, olhando nos olhos de sua bela esposa. Hermione entendeu que ele não a tocaria, por mais que desejasse. Ela teria que tomar uma atitude.</p>
<p>Snape olhava desconfiado e ansioso para ela.</p>
<p>Hermione dá a mão à mão e levou-a em direção ao seu marido, passando levemente os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Severus, ao sentir o delicado toque dos dedos de sua esposa, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.</p>
<p>- Seu cabelo é tão macio Severus, eu poderia passar horas acariciando. - Falou a bruxa.</p>
<p>Após ouvir as palavras de Hermione, Snape abriu os olhos. A bruxa logo parecia que o olhar de Severus parecia em chamas, desejo no olhar dele, desejo por ela. Hermione então retirou a mão que estava no cabelo de Snape e desceu vagarosamente para o rosto, logo depois colocou a mão direita do outro lado do rosto do homem. Então Hermione aproximou vagarosamente seu rosto do rosto de seu marido, Snape fez menção de afastar-se, porém a bruxa não consumir. Ela aproximou-se ainda mais, finalmente colando os seus lábios nos dele. Depois disso, não houve mais resistência da parte de Severus.</p>
<p>Snape então passou suas mãos em volta da cintura de Hermione e o puxou para seu colo, fez isso sem acabar com o intenso beijo que estava sendo trocado entre eles. O casal só parou o beijo quando não lhes restou mais fôlego.</p>
<p>Assim que separaram os lábios, Hermione retirou as mãos do rosto de Severus e colocou-as na barra de sua blusa e o puxou para cima em um movimento só, tirando-a completamente, ficando apenas de calcinha no colo de seu marido.</p>
<p>Snape olhou para aquela divina mulher sobre seu colo, os seios descobertos dela eram um convite irresistível para ele. Ele então umedeceu os lábios e direcionou sua boca para os seios dela, beijando-os e acariciando-os desejosamente.</p>
<p>Hermione já estava entorpecida pelas sensações que Severus causava nela apenas com seus lábios, sensações que ela nunca havia experimentado antes. Porém, a bruxa queria mais, queria tocá-lo, sentir a pele dele contra a sua.</p>
<p>Hermione então passou suas mãos pela bainha da camiseta que Severus usava, esse gesto foi suficiente para ele entender o que a esposa desejava. Ele briga os braços e deixa ela tirar seu camiseta.</p>
<p>Hermione que ele tinha algumas cicatrizes em seu peito e ombros, mas naquele momento ela não queria saber a origem delas, apenas queria sentir-lo sob suas mãos.</p>
<p>Depois de muitas caricias, Severus deitou Hermione na cama e tirou a calcinha dela calmamente enquanto distribuía diversos beijos sobre o corpo nu de sua esposa. Em seguida, tirou a própria calça e a cueca, deitando-se sobre Hermione, que arfou de prazer.  </p>
<p>- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer Hermione, quer mesmo fazer isso agora? - Perguntou ele em um sussurro próximo a orelha dela.</p>
<p>Ela sentia o corpo dele, absorvia suas palavras e sentia a insegurança presente nelas, no entanto, uma única coisa que ela queria momento era o toque dele.</p>
<p>- Sim, eu quero, - disse ela numa voz quase ofegante.</p>
<p>Severus então começou a penetrá-la vagarosamente tendo cuidado para não machucá-la. Só o que desejava era fazer com que ela se sentisse bem, queria que aquele momento fosse prazeroso para ela também.</p>
<p>Ele continuou a movimentar-se devagar, para fazê-la acostumar-se com seu membro dentro dela.</p>
<p>Aos poucos, Severus notou que e expressão de Hermione foi mudando, sua respiração também havia ficado mais pesada e ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Dos lábios dela, escapavam alguns gemidos, que excitavam Snape ainda mais, fazendo com que ele a desejasse intensamente.</p>
<p>Quando Severus da Hermione sussurrar seu nome, ele não conseguiu conter-se mais, aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos, estocando com força seu membro dentro de Hermione.</p>
<p>Hermione, agarrando-se aos lençóis da cama, clamou o nome de seu marido quando um pico de prazer atingiu seu corpo. Logo Severus também atingiu seu ápice, derramando-se dentro de sua esposa.</p>
<p>A sensação de prazer que os atingiu foi arrebatadora.</p>
<p>Severus rolou para o lado, deitando-se na cama, logo puxou sua bela esposa para seus braços, abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa.</p>
<p>Severus chegou à conclusão de que aquela era a primeira vez que havia feito amor com uma mulher. Ele já havia estado com várias mulheres antes, mas era apenas sexo.</p>
<p>Amor ele foi algo que ele conheceu apenas com sua amada esposa Hermione.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O que acharam?<br/>Deixem suas opiniões!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>